


His eyes

by AbbyGibbs



Series: The unsaid words between us [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Love at First Sight, Older Man/Younger Woman, Wishful Thinking, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Abby's thought on her first seeing Gibbs





	His eyes

From the moment, I saw him, I was lost in his blue eyes.  
He was all I could think of on my way home.  
When I went to work the next morning, he was there too  
With his fascinating blue eyes.  
From now on, I will work for him.  
Does he even know what effect he has on me?  
I fell in love with him at first sight.  
NCIS agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is the most handsome man  
I've ever met.  
He's older than I am, but I don't give a damn about it.  
Will Jethro Gibbs ever be mine?


End file.
